(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to showroom and party balloon displays and the filling of balloons and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a balloon cluster of plastic polymer balloons joined together using a center air manifold. The air manifold used to inflate and deflate the cluster of balloons held tightly together in a decorative display.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore in the display of decorative balloons, the balloons are inflated individually and then held together using string, cord and like securing devices. The inflating and securing of the individual balloons into a cluster is time consuming and requires time and expense in replacing punctured and deflated balloons.
Balloons made of Mylar or foil tend to expand with an increase in temperature and pop, while the balloons wrinkle and sag with a decrease in temperature. Also, Mylar balloons are created by pressing together two sheets of material and therefore the balloons have an unattractive and visible seam. Further, Mylar balloons don't have a perfectly round or oval shape, as used in the subject invention. Therefore, these type of balloons can't be held in a tight, symmetrical cluster as shown in the drawings of this application.
Latex balloons become oxidized by sunlight and air flow and become chalky in appearance and/or become deflated over a period of time. Also, latex balloons are prone to degradation over time making them smaller and misshaped. Further, these type of balloons are less durable, when compared to a balloon make of plastic polymer, and are easily punctured and have to be replaced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,148 to Cotey, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,167,204 and 3,994,324 to Zeyra, different types of valves and apparatus are described for inflating party balloons. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,675 to Banks et al. describes a system for packaging and distributing balloons in a hydrated state.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents describe the unique structure, function and advantages of the subject air manifold used for inflating and deflating a plurality of round or oblong, sphere-shaped, plastic polymer balloons used in a decorative balloon cluster.